


Escape!

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Buying a cottage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Running Away, Running Away Together, Tadfield, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: “Drive, my dear.” He said, feeling the other man relaxing. “Take us as far away as you can.”“On my way, angel.”-----After Armageddon, Crowley and Aziraphale have a romatic relationship. They adore/love/attract each other, but a sudden request from their superiors make them take a drastic decision: running away.





	Escape!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay.
> 
> This is the first time EVER I post something in a foreign language. I normally write in spanish, but I think my time has come, i have to expand my horizons. I have more fanfics in English, but I have nobody to check them, so the fear freezes me. But not today.
> 
> I hope this fanfic doesn't have too many mistakes. Enjoy, please!

Aziraphale took a deep breath and covered his eyes with his forearm. In that moment, one of his legs was over the couch’s back, and the other one was hanging with the tip of his foot on the ground. He panted, arching his back and biting his lower lip. His free hand went down, grabbing the red head of the man he had between his legs.

“Crowley! Please, don’t… Don’t do it that way!” the demon took his long tongue out of the angel’s pussy, swallowing with proud.

“Do it in what way, angel?” He mocked, lifting his head a bit, enough to see with his golden eyes the half-covered face of his lover. Aziraphale relaxed his body, but then he inserted two fingers inside him, twisting them. The wet sounds filled the backroom, and delighted his eyes, making him lip-smacking. “I bet you were having fun.”

“Well, ah… I was, my dear.” He panted again. The demon leant again between his legs, caressing one of his tights with his free hand, and cupping the swollen clit with his lips, sucking and using his tongue on it. “Oh my God!” The angel bit his lips again, moaning with pleasure.

Crowley moved his fingers faster, caressing the inner sweet spot he knew so well. The inner walls stretched around him. He made his tongue be longer and thicker, and licked properly his clit before leaving it aside for a moment. He took his fingers out again, and switched them for his tongue. He followed the trace of the angel’s wetness and put it in further than his fingers were.

Aziraphale arched his back again, biting one of his fingers this time. He passed his other hand between the red head, caressing his demon. He was feeling so much pleasure. The leg he had hanging went up and surrounded Crowley’s head, blocking him from moving it away.

Crowley used his thumb to stimulate the angel’s clit one more time, and made his tongue twist around, and to move inside out, faking the movements he would do when he was ravishing him. Aziraphale shouted lustfully, tighten his inner walls around that wicked tongue, and coming moaning like crazy.

When he released the grip around Crowley’s head, he lifted again, this time getting closer. His eyes were completely golden, and he licked his thumb with an evil look. Aziraphale took his forearm off his face to look back at the demon. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes shone with pleasure.

“You sssshould look at you, angel.” Crowley hissed, amazed as every time they fucked. He lifted slightly the angel’s hips and pushed his over, rubbing his hard cock against the wet pussy. “How much lust I smell coming from you.” Aziraphale swallowed, completely embarrassed, but with his eyes stuck in his partner’s.

“Oh my dear, how am I not feel lust for you.” He mumbled, knowing that his pillow talk made Crowley excited. “You always make me tremble like the first time.”

“Sssshit, angel.” Groaning, Crowley used his hand to put himself on the angel’s entrance, and pushed, thrusting himself inside him. Aziraphale’s eyes shut close as he moaned, and the demon put his hands on the coach to have some support. He started thrusting then, feeling the angel’s insides trembling around his hard cock. He was soon moving fast, pleased to hear the sounds of their bodies bumping into each other, well lubricated with the angel’s lust. He leant over his partner’s collarbone, and bit him with the intention of marking it. Aziraphale put his hands on the demon’s back, caressing it.

He bit his lips again, and turned his face so Crowley could bite him as he wished. The demon left lovebites under his ear, making him blush and complain with a moan.

“Not, not there, dear, not there, they’ll be…” Crowley fastened his movements to make him shout of pleasure. “Visible!”

“I bite where I want.” He mumbled, sinking his teeth on the white neck. He was drunk for the lust he was smelling, and the feeling of the other man’s cunt strangling his cock at the edge of an orgasm. “I’m going to fill thissss cunt of mine.” The angel, redder than a tomato, came with the filthy talk of his partner, tighten his inside around him. Crowley’s eyes shut close as he fastened his movements, feeling his own climax arriving after Aziraphale’s.

He thrusted as hard as he could, staying inside the angel, releasing his thick cum with a deep moan. Aziraphale got soft, releasing the demon’s hips with his fingerprints on them, shinning in a pale blue. The demon moved his hips again, but slowly, just to accompany his words, lower and full of lust.

“So sssssweet, Aziraphale.” He hissed. The mentioned got even redder, avoiding his gaze innocently. Crowley took his chin with his hand to force him to look at his snake eyes. “But I know you can get ssssofter. You just need…” He thrusted every couple of words to emphasise them, feeling the angel tighten every time he did so. “More of my… Sssseed in you.”

“Oh, dear boy.” Deeply embarrassed, the angel caressed the forearm of the demon and blinked, letting a tear fall from his eye. Crowley licked it with a proud sigh. “I’ll be damned if you continue ravishing me.”

“I know you want it, angel.” With a sudden movement, he took it out of him, making Aziraphale gasp of surprise. His cunt pulsed, missing him from the moment he left. “And do you know how do I know it?” Aziraphale nodded although he knew the answer. The demon’s hands caressed his belly downwards as he leant over him. The angel swallowed, afraid of being caught thinking in the things Crowley could do to him to explain his point.

The lips and the teeth of the redhead kept leaving marks all over him. Two slim fingers opened him once more, making him look up to the ceiling of his library. _Oh my_, he gasped breathless. He was swollen and sensitive, but he knew by far that Crowley wasn’t over yet. He was never over when Aziraphale was involved.

“Because” He continued. He took his fingers out of his angel with part of his cum on them. He took them up, and Aziraphale felt them touching his lower lip. He licked them gently, using his tongue as he knew Crowley loved. The demon smiled proudly, looking at how the angel obeyed his silent command. He got hard again, and with his free hand, started masturbating again the angel. He moaned while sucking his fingers clean. “It’sss only Monday.”

+++

Crowley was sprawled on the coach, completely naked. His legs were stretched, and his left arm was over the armrest. His other arm was on the angel’s chest, whose head was on his lap, also naked and relaxing his exhausted human body. He touched with his index some of the marks he had left on his chest. Aziraphale smiled, eyes shut, and sighed. Crowley mimicked his smile, feeling sexually satisfied and full of love.

“You should not have left those marks so up, my dear.” Mumbled the angel. Crowley put his finger over one of the marks he had left on the blonde’s neck.

“Why? They definitely suit you, angel.”

“They don’t suit me, they are too revealing, what if somebody sees them?”

“Then they’ll know two things about you.” He yawned, finally needing a bit of sleep to recover from their sex marathon. “One, that you have a lover. It’s very useful to avoid… Awkward moments, you know.”

“Oh, I see.” Amused with the chat, he looked up to see Crowley’s sleepy face. He was about to fall asleep where he was and that was lovely. “And what’s the other one, my dear? Can I know it?”

“Yeah… The other one is-” In that moment, the demon’s phone started ringing. The tone sang something like _biting the dust_, so Aziraphale laughed at it, but Crowley stood still. “Fuck, give it to me.” The angel took the phone from the tight jeans on the floor, not knowing what was happening, but then he read the name on the screen.

“_Office_? Something’s wrong?” He asked, sitting on the coach. Crowley took the phone in a hurry.

“Who knows, but it’s Beelzebub. I can feel it.” He mumbled, answering the phone. With a snap, Aziraphale got them dressed, just for prevention. He looked at his pocket watch. _Time for tea!_ He thought, smiling. “Your highness, good… Afternoon? No, I wasn’t… Er, yes, I was sleeping, more or less. What’s up?”

Aziraphale got up and kissed the demons’ cheek before going to the front door to open the bookshop. He then saw some letters that the postman had left on the letterbox, newspaper included, and his eyes widened when he saw the date.

“Oh my God!”

“Fuck!” Crowley walked to him hanging his phone, sunglasses on. “It’s Friday angel, and I had a meeting today, half an hour ago, I have to go.”

“Me too! I am terribly late my dear, can you take me to the headquarters too?” Crowley agreed and opened the door to him. “Thank you.” Smiled the angel. The demon smiled again, and they got in the Bentley.

In less than ten minutes (instead of thirty) they were in front of the building that usually took them to Heaven and Hell. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s wrist for a second, a bit embarrassed, when he was trying to leave the car. He looked at him with curiosity.

“What’s up, angel?”

“It’s nothing, just… Good luck today, my dear.”

As fast as he could, he kissed Crowley’s lips, and rushed out of the car, crossing the street to enter into the building. Behind his sunglasses, the demon hid a smile. These sweet moments were priceless.

+++

Aziraphale got into the white place running, but there was nobody on the hall. He looked around him, and suddenly, an angel approached him.

“Hello, mister Aziraphale.” He didn’t recognise the man, so he waved as a greeting.

“Hello.” He smiled. “Have you seen Gabriel?”

“Yes, he waited for you half an hour and headed back to his office. If you want to accompany me.” He started walking, and Aziraphale followed him, a bit nervous. He had never made Gabriel wait for him, what a shame! He knew nothing good could come out of sex with Crowley. There was love and lust, of course, he couldn’t be happier, but he. Was. Late! He would be reprimanded!

The angel gazed him with curiosity. They were walking side to side, so he looked back at him with a smile. Feeling a bit forced to ask, the angel cleared his throat slowing down his pace.

“You seem…”

“Nervous? Certainly, I am, I am a bit scared of Gabriel’s words after my delay.” The angel nodded.

“No, that is not what I was going to say. I’m sorry to say this, but you… smell bad.” The angel opened his mouth, surprised. “Like something weird, I don’t know… Maybe… Is it lust? I can’t recognise it, but it’s kind of disgusting. Devilish, I would say.” The angel wrinkled his nose, and then he remembered that he had only dressed them back in the bookshop, not actually _cleaned_ them. He was planning to have a cup of tea, not taking a demon’s smell off him.

He got rid of any weird smell when the angel left him outside Gabriel’s office without excusing himself. He looked at the white polished wooden door, and swallowed. He was about to collapse of fear. He knocked the door, and then it opened itself.

“Aziraphale, finally.” The archangel looked bored, but made him enter with a wave. Aziraphale got it with reverence, and stood still in the centre of the room. Gabriel looked at him with a frivolous smile. “Sit down, please.”

“Yes! Sir. Yes, I’m… I’m coming, I’ll… sit here.” He sat down and adjusted his position twice. Gabriel waited patiently, fingers crossed in front of his face, until he wasn’t able to wait more time.

“Don’t move, Aziraphale.”

“Yes!” The angel gasped. “Sorry. About my delay, I am deeply so-”

“Were you with the demon of the airbase?” Aziraphale froze in his seat, and drummed with his fingers on his lap.

“What? No! why should I!” To answer, Gabriel extended some pictures over the table. They were taken over the centuries, and showed the pair, dressed up as the time they were in. Aziraphale took one, probably taken in the 18th century. They both had Victorian attires. The angel looked back at his superior, trying to hide his fear. “I don’t… Understand the question.”

“C’mon, Aziraphale. It’s easy.” The smirk the archangel gave him made him feel shivers down his spine. “You both have been seen together for so long, and when… The Armageddon didn’t happen, you both were in that stupid airbase. That has made me think that you may have been deceiving me this whole time.”

“I have not!” Taking the pictures to check them, he tried to make up a credible cover. Feeling the heat taking his body, he looked back at Gabriel who was, expectant, in the same position as before: fingers crossed, rigid face. “Sometimes I er… Tried to make him go against Hell.” Gabriel’s brow lifted a bit. He seemed interested, so he tried not to hear his heart in his ears. “I tried to negotiate with him. For him to be good.”

“… And?”

“Well… He tried to avoid Armageddon, didn’t he? I think it was a success, he betrayed Hell to help us. The good! To win. Sir.” He mumbled, with a high pitch of panic at the end of his throat.

Gabriel seemed to think deeply in his words. And Aziraphale swallowed, absolutely terrified. That was the second time in all his life he lied to anybody.

+++

Crowley wandered through the corridors without rush; he didn’t want to be there to start. All the demons he crossed paths with looked angrily at him, mumbling things he didn’t even try to hear. He wasn’t interested, he only had one thing to do.

When he got into the meeting room, he found nobody there but Hastur. It was the first time they met after the Armageddon issue, so he smiled ironically.

“Hastur! Old frog, how are you?” The mentioned made a face.

“Go to the boss’ office. You have a new mission.”

“Me?” Crowley sighed. He thought that his _holidays_ would last a bit longer, but it seemed his luck had run out. He turned around and took the doorknob, but the other demon warned him with a grin.

“You’re lucky, Crowley. You’ll be able to spend more time with that stupid angel if you’re successful this time.”

Crowley looked at him over his shoulder with suspicion, but left the room without saying a word. He walked faster to Beelzebub’s office, wondering what was all that about. He entered without knocking, and sat down on a chair in front of the Lord of Flies.

“Hey, hello. I’m sorry for the delay, but I didn’t want to come, you know.”

“You stink like sex, Crowley.” Beelzebub let the flies fly around his face, and get into his mouth while he spoke. “But I don’t care the slut you were porking with. Here’s the deal, you have to make an angel fall.” He gave him a small rotten steel box. He recognised it: inside there was a chain, meant for demons to wear. All demons wore one, as a symbol of his loyalty to Hell and Lucifer. He still wore his; he could change its position to hide it, but not taking it off. That would mean the instant loss of his powers and his demonic position.

“Which angel?” He asked coldly, but knowing the answer. Beelzebub smiled proudly.

“Aziraphale, guardian of the Garden of Eden.” He took the box and opened it, looking at the chain. So, it wasn’t a joke; they really wanted him to make Aziraphale fall.

“May I ask why?” Beelzebub laughed a bit.

“What a polite question. As you know, we couldn’t kill you in your trial.” Crowley agreed. He wasn’t there, but he knew what had happened. “But we are very practical. We’ve been thinking about how the Hell could we punish you, and… I’m afraid we can’t, you tough bastard. That’s what made us decide on punish the angel instead. But we can’t because he is not one of us.”

“And if I make him fall, you’ll be able to punish him instead of me.” He ended. Beelzebub agreed with a grin.

“Tough and clever. I wonder if you’re Lucifer’s favourite for that. Now go, demon Crowley.” The redhead stood up with the box itching in his hand. “Oh, and you have one week.”

“Just a week?”

“I wanted to give you 24 hours because you know each other, but as I said, someone likes you down here. And now get out of my sight. And take a shower, you smell like rotten cunt.”

“Yeah, you’ve already said that.” He mumbled. Crowley didn’t even say goodbye, as he was in a real rush. He needed to go out of there.

+++

“What do you have there?” Asked Gabriel suddenly. Aziraphale was looking at the pictures again, trying to understand how were they caught so easily. They had more than three reunion spots, how were they discovered so early? And why didn’t they say anything? “Aziraphale.”

“What?”

“There, in your neck, under your ear.” Gabriel pointed at one of the lovebites Crowley had left over his collar. They were visible, he told Crowley! “It’s dark and round, disgusting, like a mark of a disease. You’re sick? You can make us discorporate if you don’t take care of your human form!”

“No! no, it’s just a… Bat bite!”

“A _bat_ bite?”

“Yes! Tough creatures, it got into the bookshop through the fireplace on the second floor, and while I was trying to get rid of it, he clung to my neck and ouch! It bit me.” Gabriel stared at him with suspicion. He couldn’t blame him; he didn’t believe himself either.

“So… A bat came into your Bookshop, and bit you.”

“Yes.”

“On your neck.”

“Yes.”

“While you tried to chase him out.”

“He flied faster than I thought.”

Gabriel blinked, trying to distinguish the truth in his big lie. Aziraphale tried to stand still, pictures still in his hands.

“Okay. Let’s hope he didn’t have any disease. Do you remember the black death?” He asked, turning his face into one of disgust. The angel agreed vehemently.

“Oh yes, terrible century, a lot of deaths, but I am okay. It will disappear in a couple of days.”

“Okay. Let’s now focus, Aziraphale. This…” Taking out of a drawer a small white box, he handed it to him. “For you.”

“For me?” Aziraphale gathered all the pictures in one hand, taking the box with the other. Gabriel agreed, and waited for him to open it. The blonde left the pictures over the table when he recognised the golden ring on the box. It was a high-level one, which belonged to… “Isn’t this Raphael’s ring?”

“That’s it. Clever boy. Listen well, it turns out that this redhead bastard, Crowley, was known as Raphael before the Great Fight. Can you believe it?” He laughed. Aziraphale’s mouth got open.

_WHAT?!_ He thought, feeling his body tremble. Crowley was Raphael? THAT Raphael? That was insane!

“But… There must be an error, Raphael never… He never fell. It’s impossible for Crowley to be him.” He mumbled. He had always heard the name of the more than 200 angels that fell that day, and none of them was called that way. Gabriel showed him a wicked smile.

“Of course not… If somebody asks you. Listen, Aziraphale.” Suddenly, the great window behind the desk shut close, and they remained silent with the pale light of a lamp he had on his desk. Gabriel’s voice lowered, his purple eyes shining in the dimly light. “This is one of the most important secrets up here. Raphael fell, he asked too much. But he was so popular that the Almighty didn’t want them –us, to suffer about it. So he has been ‘busy’ since. That’s why nobody has seen him _lately_.” Aziraphale stared at the golden ring. It was the emblem of one of the most important Archangels of all and he… He fell.

“… I understand.” He mumbled, his hands shaking. He had too many questions to ask that Gabriel shouldn’t hear. “But Gabriel, can I just ask why?”

“Well, his face was familiar to me when I saw him, so I made a brief investigation, and after knowing who he was I spoke with my superiors.” He explained, relaxing on his seat. “They noticed that his behaviour was more of an angel than a demon’s, and we thought, ‘hey, why not?’ and here we are. I bet he still remembers how his life was before falling, and you, Aziraphale,” He pointed at the angel, who closed the box with a snap and a subtle gasp. “you, are going to offer him redemption.”

“He would be an angel again.” He whispered. He felt a heavy weight of pure worry over his chest. He had never spoken with Crowley about his past, and although he wasn’t sure about how he would feel about that opportunity, he suspected the answer. He hated what Heaven was now. Gabriel smiled proudly at him.

“That’s correct! Try to be discreet about this issue, okay? we do not want to make a scandal. Raphael is creating more Galaxies on the distance if somebody asks you. And when he comes back, well, we’ll welcome him as he deserves. Understood?”

“Yes. I’ll… Do as I can.”

“Good. You can leave. Try to be fast, okay? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Aziraphale took a last look at the pictures, grabbing the small box against his chest. “Are you deaf?”

“Uh? No, why?”

“I told you to leave.” Repeated Gabriel, waving his hand. The angel stood up, and left the office in a hurry.

As he walked out of the building, he opened the box again. The beautiful ring belonged to Raphael, one of the most important Archangels ever. He made the stars, for God’s sake! And now he discovered that Raphael was one of the fallen? How? _Why?!_

+++

Crowley was listening to Queen, uneasy to start the car. He didn’t know what to do, he could only think in different endings for their story. Because now they only had one option, and that was running away. Far away, as far as they could. But how? He told the angel to run together once and he rejected him. What if it happened again? What could he do? Now that they were more than friends, a rejection from his angel could destroy him. He would die if that happened.

Aziraphale entered in the car and shut the door softly. They both remained silent during a couple of minutes. Inside the Bentley, they could feel the tension. The song ended, and Freddie started singing again.

_“Love of my life, don’t leave me…”_

Crowley turned off the radio.

“Angel… We need to talk.” He mumbled. Aziraphale agreed, going back to reality in a blink. He looked at him, and held his hand in a hurry. They spoke in unison.

“They want me to turn you again into an angel, my dear.”

“They’ve asked me to make you fall.”

“What?”

“Wait, what?” Crowley opened and closed his mouth, sceptical. “They want you to what?”

“No! I asked first, they want you to make me fall?” They both looked at each other, not sure of how to start the conversation.

Crowley finally started the car, and drove fast. Aziraphale looked around them, and then again at Crowley. They were still holding hands, but the redhead needed his to drive, so he released the grip. Crowley stared at him with his eyes completely yellow under his sunglasses, and to calm him down, the angel sighed. He rested his head on his shoulder.

“Drive, my dear.” He said, feeling the other man relaxing under his head. “Take us as far away as you can.”

“On my way, angel.”

They drove during a while completely silent, but this time, more relaxed. They knew they needed more than a road to settle up their minds, so they held hands a couple of times, and remained in the same position during the rest.

Aziraphale broke the silence after an hour, his voice full of worry.

“They want me to give you back your ring. Your absence has been covered by saying you are far away, creating new galaxies. They think you are too good to be a demon and want to take you back to Heaven, as if nothing ever happened.”

“So now you know my other name.”

“Yes.” He Sighed. “Raphael, it’s… It’s incredible, my dear.” He sat up to look at him. Crowley barely glared at him a second.

“If you want to know how I ended falling, angel…”

“No! I do not need to know, it’s not my business.” He smiled. “What I mean is, how, knowing who were you and who I am, could you be interested in someone like me?”

The car stopped on the kerb with a skid. Crowley took his sunglasses off to look at him in the eye.

“Never, here me out angel, _never_ say that again.” He hissed quickly. “It doesn’t matter if I had once a higher rank than you, or if I was a demon and you an angel.” He explained. The angel’s cheeks turned pink of embarrassment. “I fell in love with you a long time ago, because I didn’t think of you as anything more than the most incredible being I’ve ever met. And that’s all I have to sssay.”

“Oh. I see.” The angel nodded, voice trembling of shame. “I’m sorry, my dear, I wasn’t doubting about your feelings, I’m sorry if that’s what it seemed.” Crowley sighed, looking at his sunglasses on his shaking hand.

“It’s okay. it’s what it seemed, but if you say that it wasn’t, my bad, I’m sorry.”

Aziraphale grabbed his wrist, stopping the shaking. Crowley turned his face to watch him, and they shared a chaste kiss.

“I love you, Crowley. I just don’t see myself good enough for you. I didn’t before, and now either. You are too good for me, that’s all. I’m just a poor attempt of an angel.” Hiding the pain he felt on his chest, Crowley simply smiled. That’s why he hated Heaven. They manipulated their angels’ minds to make them think they weren’t worthy at all.

“Well, thank Satan then that I like you despite being so useless.” He said, hugging the angel with his arm to make him get closer. Cupping his pink cheek with his other hand, he gave him a deep and tender kiss. Aziraphale hugged him back with a soft moan, surrendering to the love that was being offered to him.

Crowley caressed the angel’s neck calmly, just tasting the feeling of their tongues dancing together the dance of the love they shared. He bit his lower lip to hear him sigh against him. When they parted, the angel blinked, with his eyes on the verge of tears.

“You can’t go back to Heaven, am I right, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, closing his eyes as the demon’s thumb took his tears off.

“I hate Heaven with all my heart, angel. They are a bunch of fucking idiots who think that can rule other’s lives.” He agreed. After a final kiss on the blonde’s forehead, he started the car again. Finally calmed, Aziraphale sighed, adjusting his position on his seat.

“And why do your Lot want me to become a demon? I’m a good angel. Too good for their standards, at least.”

“What they want is to punish you in my place, angel.”

“Me?” The demon avoided hitting a rabbit in the last moment with a curse.

“Yeah, they _know_ I’m not punishable with Holy water and they had thought about punishing you instead, but you are an angel so they want me to make you fall.” The angel gasped, deeply offended.

“And how could they dare to think that I would fall? Don’t get offended with this, my dear, but even though I love you with all my soul, I wouldn’t fall for you.” Crowley smiled; he knew pretty well both statements. Aziraphale kept talking, very offended himself. “I love being an angel, feeling love, the nature, the positive thinking, the gift of the Creation is on me! Why the… Hell would I renounce to that? Are they nuts?”

“Wow, you’re going to be scolded, you cursed!” He mocked, making the angel huff. “What a rebellious angel.”

“I’m not! Don’t be mean with me, Crowley, or I…” Then, he looked out of the window, and saw a beautiful field of green grass. “Picnic!”

“‘You picnic’? What kind of shitty complain is that, angel?” The blonde pointed out, so the redhead could see it too.

“No, there! We talked about going out for a picnic, didn’t we? Let’s take a break here!”

“Hm. Okay.” The car went out of the pavement again, and the couple stepped out to stretch the legs a bit. From the back seat, the angel pulled a picnic basket which wasn’t there before. Crowley took his sunglasses off, and stared at the place. A large and green field of grass, with some fruit trees here and there. It seemed pretty idyllic, and perfect for a picnic, of course. He offered his arm to the angel, who grabbed it with his free one. They walked around the field, looking for a good place to settle to eat. With a smile, the blonde pointed at a specific tree. It was an apple tree. The demon laughed at the irony, so they went straight to it.

They sat down on the tablecloth and the angel opened the basket. A good wine, two glasses, cheese, sandwiches, and some fruit to complete the picnic set. It was rather typical, but equally lovely. When they sat, they did it next to each other, so when the demon opened the wine and poured it on their glasses, they could lean on each other.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” Using the tree as support, Crowley rested his back, and let the angel leant on him. He took a sip, with his arm around the angel’s waist.

“Yeah, I could stay here for a decade.” Aziraphale smiled. Their current problem seemed to be miles away. Until he took the box out, leaving it in front of them, between the dishes and the basket. Crowley crunched his nose.

“To sum up, you don’t want to be an angel.” Getting his point, the redhead caressed the blonde hair, and left his glass aside to take out of his jacket his own box. He put it next to the other.

“Ngh, no, I like to be free, thank you. And you don’t want to become a demon.” It was Aziraphale’s turn to make a funny face.

“I like to be good, so…”

“Then the only option left is to run away.” The angel sighed, with his cheek on the demon’s neck.

“I like the Earth my dear, I don’t want to escape to Alpha Centauri. I’m deeply sorry.”

“Okay, your loss.” Crowley sipped again. “What if we pretend that we don’t get along?”

“We _do_ get along, Crowley, and it seems the whole existence knows it.”

“We could have given a wrong impression. They don’t know us as they think, we could only have met to stop Armageddon, nobody has to know more than that.”

“Oh, but they actually do.” Remembering, he sat up and took a piece of cheese to eat. “Gabriel had some kind of surveillance on me, and had pictures of us in almost all of our meeting spots.”

“How can it be? We were-”

“Cautious? I know, but it seems we weren’t cautious enough. He had pictures of us in the Globe, in Saint James park, in…”

“The Ritz?” The angel thought about it for a moment. Crowley took a bite from the angel’s hand.

“Hey!” The angel gasped. “No, nor in the Ritz, nor in my bookshop.”

“Hm. Then that’s it, we just have to meet in private places. My flat, your bookshop… and lie forever. ‘Oh, I tried to convince him, but he escaped!” He mimicked. Aziraphale tried to seem offended, but failed with a smile. “‘That Crowley is an impressive enemy!’ and I’ll do the same. And then we’ll just have to spend the rest of our immortal lives like this. Together.”

He took both glasses and left them over the tablecloth to attract the angel. He sat down again in his arms, and shared a lovely kiss. And then, suddenly, a voice was heard from the tree.

“And what if you stay in Tadfield?” They parted to look up, and they saw Adam Young sitting on a branch with Dog on his lap.

“Adam!?” The angel got up and lifted his arms to take the kid down. “What were you doing there!?” Crowley moved aside to give space for the angel to manoeuvre. The kid left Dog on the ground when Aziraphale released them.

“We were hiding. My mum wanted me to clean the car and I’m lazy today.”

“How is that we didn’t see you?” Asked the angel, cheeks turning pink again. The demon put his sunglasses on to hide his snake eyes.

“The protection, angel.”

“Oh… I see. Do you want to eat something, Adam?” The kid agreed, sitting between them. Aziraphale sat down again under the stare of the pissed demon. _Really?_ He seemed to ask.

“Yeah.” He took one of the sandwiches and gave a bit to Dog, throwing it far away. The animal run to get it.

“What do you mean with staying in Tadfield?” Asked the curious redhead.

“I still have some superpowers. No more weird people have come, but I can change some things to have fun sometimes.” He explained. “You two seem good people to me, I wouldn’t mind to have you here. And there’s a cottage on sale behind my house.”

The old men looked at each other. Aziraphale offered him a fizzy drink from the basked. Dog came back barking at Crowley, but he made him stop with a hiss.

“It’s a very good offer, Adam, but I think it’s more difficult than that.” Smiled Aziraphale.

“Why? Don’t you love each other?” Once more, they gazed at each other. “My mum says that you can’t be punish for loving someone. And you seem to be thinking about how to escape from your bosses, the posh one and the weird flyman.”

“Er, more or less, yes. Tell us more about that cottage in sale.”

“Crowley!”

“What! We have nothing to lose, angel, and think of this: we didn’t even notice that we were on Tadfield.” The angel opened and closed his mouth. He was right, they got there without noticing. “If his protection still works, we can hide in his shadow. Nobody can find the Antichrist, and if we live behind him, we won’t be found either.”

“That’s… That’s…” Aziraphale thought about it for a moment. Crowley was right; they found the kid thanks to Agnes Nutter’s book; they wouldn’t have found him without it. He was almost undetectable, nor his surroundings. He looked around, and then to Crowley again. The demon had a point. “Wait… Did you just… Propose to me?” Crowley almost chocked with his glass of wine.

“Did I? Er, I don’t remember that.”

“You’ve spoken about the cottage on sale, so in a way you did.” Agreed the kid, giving Dog a piece of cheese. Aziraphale took the boxes and put them inside the basket, his face red as a tomato.

“Let’s go, Adam. We’ll take you to your home, and… We’ll think about what you have said.”

+++

Crowley felt his heart trying to leave his chest when his feet stopped moving in front of the cottage. Aziraphale was beside him, and he knew by the way his hand grabbed his that he felt the same way.

The cottage seemed well cared, with a style matching with the neighbourhood: clear wooden walls, a lovely chimney, and a pale blue front door. The garden was clear, and some vines climbed the eastern part of the house. The front sign said _On sale – Eden Cottage_. Crowley swallowed, feeling uneasy.

“So…” He whispered. Dog was barking from Adam’s arms, while he spoke with the lady of the state agency. “Are you sure this is not your doing, angel? Because the name is pretty… revealing.”

“I swear this is not one of my miracles, my dear.” Aziraphale waved nervously at the lady, who smiled excitedly.

“So you are Adam’s friends? I thought he was talking about some kids he knew! Please come in, look as much as you want! This house is perfect for couples!”

“They have a lot of books.” Adam explained, entering in the house. Angel and demon followed them, looking around with a mixture of fear, curiosity, and embarrassment. “And plants. They need room for both.”

“Oh! Then the garden will thrill you, this cottage has a greenhouse.” Crowley swallowed again.

“A greenhouse?” Aziraphale’s eyes lighted up with a smile. “Crowley, a greenhouse! Can we see it, miss?”

“Sure! Follow me!” The angel held the demon’s hand and pull to the back yard, passing through a very welcoming house. The style was more Aziraphale’s than Crowley’s but she was right, there was space for more books than the angel had, and the garden was stunning and big.

Dog barked as he run into the greenhouse. Crowley took off his sunglasses to see the structure. Octagonal, pretty unconventional, and with a lot of space to actually plant flowers. The lady smiled at the angel’s excitement.

“This place is gigantic and lovely! Isn’t it, my dear?”

“Of course it is!” Agreed the lady. “It belonged to the old florist of the village; she even had an apple tree in the centre of the greenhouse.”

Crowley walked in slowly, seeing everything moving around him at slow motion. Aziraphale was making excited commentaries, the lady was smiling, and Adam was pointing at Dog for him to spit a frog he had bit. Inside those glass walls there was even a small pond, making the place look almost like a small Garden of Eden instead of a simple greenhouse. So that was the reason why the cottage was called like that.

He stood in front of the apple tree a few seconds, which seemed ages for him. He felt God herself was standing there, telling him something for the first time.

Aziraphale turned around from the sudden flash of overwhelming love he felt. Crowley closed his sunglasses on his hands, and looked at the lady directly in the eyes. He put his hand on his chest. Crowley loved that place because he was imaging a future there. They could live there _together_.

“We want to buy this house, madame.” He said. The lady, pretty surprised, stared at Aziraphale, who agreed with the redhead without hesitation.

“Yes, please. Where do we have to sign?”

Adam smiled proudly. The lady accompanied the couple inside the house, and he took Dog out of the greenhouse to follow them. He knew that the Eden cottage was cool to escape from bad people. It was a good idea to follow him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it? You found grammatical errors? Please tell me!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
